ObMod: Hell to Pay 1
Characters * Ellie MacKay * Leon Meager * Terry Bumbescu Location * Danny the Street * August 18th 2017, 0327 FJT (UTC+12) VOX Archive * silence: 15.7 seconds, snoring, silence: 13.4 seconds, snoring, silence: 18.9 seconds, snoring, silent: 2.7 seconds, pillow smack * Terry Bumbescu: Huh-What?! * Leon Meager: Dude... You were snoring...loudly. Go to your room or something... * Terry Bumbescu: groan, couch springs creaking, loud footsteps, scratch, scratch Yeah, sure... Eventually, but since I'm up... Might as well have a drink. You in? * Leon Meager: Uh... No... I'm good. * Terry Bumbescu: footsteps, sniff, scratch Suit yourself... Still not up yet? footsteps * Leon Meager: No... No, she's not. * Terry Bumbescu: You checked her pulse lately? Maybe she's dead... * Leon Meager: She's not dead. * Terry Bumbescu: footsteps, refrigerator door opens and closes, loud footsteps If you say so... springs creaking, beer can tab popped, carbonated hiss, slurp * Ellie MacKay: sniff, groanweakly: Flag ... What did I tell you about drinking in my roo-'' clatter ''Where am I?! * Terry Bumbescu: Hey, look... You were right. She is alive! slurp * Leon Meager: rushed footsteps Ellie! You're alive- I mean, awake! chuckle * Ellie MacKay: L-Leon?! What the hell?! Where the expletive am I?! 2.3 seconds, gasp And where the hell are my clothes?! * Leon Meager: chuckle Okay... Uh.. Well... Whew... Where to begin? chuckle Here, take this blanket. shifting How about one answer at a time? * Ellie MacKay: shifting That would probably be a good place to start... * Leon Meager: Okay, right... Well, uh, what's the last thing you remember? * Ellie MacKay: I'm the one asking the questions! * Leon Meager: Right... Right... chuckle Okay... Uh... Well... Gee, not knowing what's the last thing you remember kinda makes this difficult to explain. * Terry Bumbescu: chuckle Wow, so smooth, lover-boy. You really know how to make it look like you didn't rehearse this a hundred times while she was out. slurp * Leon Meager: Hey, Peanut Gallery? Hush. * Ellie MacKay: Who is he?! * Leon Meager: Him? He's no-one. Don't worry about him. * Ellie MacKay: Leon, who the expletive is he?! * unison: Leon Meager: My uncle! Terry Bumbescu: His roommate! pause unison: Terry Bumbescu: I'm his uncle! Leon Meager: He's my roommate! * Ellie MacKay: What?! * Leon Meager: He's my uncle...and my roommate... It's a complicatedly long story that's due to us both being horrible liars. So staying with the truth: Do you happen to recall that you were injured? * Ellie MacKay: Injured... I... I was injured? gasp Is Angie okay? Is my mom okay? * Leon Meager: Y-Yeah... Yes... I think so... Yes, I think everyone is fine... I'm sorry... I don't really know. My, uh... My focus is sorta on you. * Ellie MacKay: Say what?! * Terry Bumbescu: groan This is just embarrassing, kid... Look, Alice- * unison: Ellie MacKay: Ellie... Leon Meager: Elissa... * Terry Bumbescu: What did I say? * unison: Ellie MacKay: Alice... Leon Meager: Alice... * Terry Bumbescu: Right... Okay... I'm still hearing Alice... couch springs creaking, loud footsteps Here's the deal. Leon saw you were hurt. He happens to have a thing for you and he got scared he was going to lose you before he had the chance to tell you how he feels about you. He brought you here and nursed you back to health. You don't have any clothes because well they were soaked in blood and we washed them... and then Leon got nervous that you'd wake up while he was in the middle of re-dressing you and you'd get the wrong idea and fry his ass. That about cover it, Leon? * Leon Meager: sigh Well, just about... I think you left out the 'where the hell are we' portion, but other than that? Yeah, I think you nailed it, Ter...sigh * Terry Bumbescu: Ah, right... We're in Fiji... I mean, last I checked. * Ellie MacKay: Last you checked?! * Leon Meager: footsteps Here... Come over here and take a look. sliding Me and uh... Uncle Terry live on Danny the Street. * Ellie MacKay: Danny!? I'm on Danny right now?! chuckle Oh, wow... That's a relief. Okay... Wow... for a moment there, I though I was going to be missing a kidney. * Terry Bumbescu: Wait... You know Danny? * Ellie MacKay: Oh, uh... Danny? chuckle You said 'Danny'? I thought you said... uh... uh... Smoke-bomb! crackle, smoke swirls, cough, cough, rapid footsteps, fabric catching on nail, stumbling footsteps, panicked scream, thud, cough, cough, groan, footsteps, loud footsteps So... Uh...chuckle I have powers... chuckle Surprise? * Terry Bumbescu: scoff Not really, kid... We knew that. In fact it's one of the reasons Leon's got such a hard-on for you. * Leon Meager: Hey, that's enough out of you now. fabric shifting Here, cover up and come sit on the couch. Maybe there's a better person to explain all this... click * Lord: Despite their massive trains, peacocks are actually capable of flight-'' * '''Ellie MacKay:' scoff You want me to watch reruns of 'Weird World'? Seriously, how is this going to explain anyt- * Danny the Street: static Bona to vada, Ellie! Danny here! You have clobber in the closet. While we wait, let's cackle on the fine ends and dish on that fine chicken admirer of yours. * Leon Meager: The closet is right here. opens, nervous chuckle Terry and I will be out in the hall. We'll give you two a chance to catch up... and cackle about chickens? opens, footsteps, loud footsteps, door closes You have any idea what Danny just said? * Terry Bumbescu: slurp Not a clue, man... But if I read the tone of that nature documentary, I think it was good. * Leon Meager: sigh Okay... Here's hoping... under-breath: Too much is at stake otherwise... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Debut of Terry Bumbescu. * Story continues from ObMod: Dangerous Ground 18. * Story continues in ObMod: Hell to Pay 2. * Danny communicates in Polari which is a British form of slang used by LGBT people. * Jonathan Lord is a character from Silverblade. Links and References * ObMod: Hell to Pay 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Leon Meager/Appearances Category:Terry Bumbescu/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline